Blood vessels occasionally weaken or even rupture. For example, in the aortic artery, the vascular wall can weaken or tear, resulting in dangerous conditions such as aneurysm and dissection. Treatment of such conditions can be performed by implanting a prosthesis within the vascular system using minimally-invasive surgical procedures. An endoluminal prosthesis typically includes one or more stents affixed to graft material and is delivered to the treatment site by endovascular insertion. Once the endoluminal prosthesis is radially enlarged, it should remain in place indefinitely by self-attachment to the vessel wall, acting as a substitute vessel for the flow of blood or other fluids.
Aortic dissection is a tear or partial tear in the inner wall of the aorta, which causes blood to flow between the layers of the wall of the aorta, forcing the layers apart. Aortic dissections may be divided into two types in accordance with the Stanford classification: Type A dissections involve the ascending aorta and/or aortic arch, and possibly the descending aorta. Type B dissections involves the descending aorta or the arch (distal to right brachiocephalic artery origin), without involvement of the ascending aorta.